


United at Last

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts SK [28]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chance Meetings, F/M, POV Outsider, Prompt Fic, Reunions, Sequel, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: When Tsukiko had walked into the coffee shop, she hadn’t expected to run into the Shikon miko.





	United at Last

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my earlier drabble [A Blast from the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543800)

When Tsukiko had walked into the coffee shop, she hadn’t expected to run into the Shikon miko.

But here she was, in the flesh, sitting across from her, her blue eyes animated as she related her long tale of time travel.

Tsukiko wasn’t sure which was more fascinating, the fantastic tale or the miko telling it.

She’d been sceptical when the little miko had claimed to have been friends with Sesshoumaru – until she’d given Tsukiko her name and revealed her identity.

Because although this was the first time Tsukiko had met the Shikon miko, she had heard of her and her adventures several centuries ago.

And the one to tell her of the miko and her exploits had been Sesshoumaru.

Naturally, this doubled Tsukiko’s curiosity in the miko.

“So, anyway,” the miko said, “when I made the wish, I got sent back here, to my own time. And the well closed…”

“How remarkable,” Tsukiko murmured, as Kagome finally fell silent.

The tea remaining in the elegant cup had gone cold, but Tsukiko didn’t mind.

“That was five years ago,” Kagome sighed into her coffee mug, before taking a small sip. “You’re the first youkai I’ve met since.”

“Thank you, little miko, for sharing your story with me.”

The miko stifled a nervous laugh. “Hope I didn’t bore you.”

“Not at all! In fact, I feel fortunate that our paths have crossed here today.” Tsukiko flashed Kagome a smile – and meant every word.

It had been centuries since Sesshoumaru had told her some of the tales featuring the Shikon miko… and Tsukiko could still perfectly recall the respect that had coloured her son’s voice as he’d spoken of the miko.

There were very few beings towards whom Sesshoumaru showed such regard. Now that Tsukiko had met the miko, she wasn’t surprised that Kagome would be one of them.

Without hesitation, Tsukiko reached into her handbag. Her fingers curled around a metal case. From that case, she took out a business card, which she handed over to Kagome.

“Here is all my contact information. I really hope you will make use of it.”

The miko squeezed the card and stared down at it. And after a while, she raised her eyes to meet Tsukiko’s.

“Wow, I… I’d be honoured to.”

“Then I shall be looking forward to hearing from you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kagome did make use of the business card, and she and Tsukiko met again in that very same coffee shop that had served as the stage for their first, accidental meeting.

In two more months, and after weekly Sunday brunches, the two of them were fast friends.

Which was why, on that fateful evening, Kagome was over at Tsukiko’s penthouse apartment for dinner.

They had barely started on their main course, when they were interrupted by the doorbell.

Tsukiko frowned as she set down her knife and fork, and quickly dapped the napkin to the corners of her lips.

“I was not expecting any more company,” she told Kagome as she got out of her chair. “I’ll be right back, dear, please enjoy your meal.”

Kagome smiled. “Don’t worry, take your time.”

Delight at the miko’s kindness drowned out Tsukiko’s annoyance of the interruption as she left the table and crossed her apartment.

Tsukiko opened her front door without any preamble – and raised her eyebrow at her unexpected guest.

“Mother,” Sesshoumaru greeted her with a nod, standing on her doorstep.

“Sesshoumaru,” Tsukiko replied, her lips twitching into a wry smile. “What a rare pleasure.”

“I was in town,” he said, clearly expecting to be invited in. “And I thought I should come and visit.”

Amusement sparked in Tsukiko’s eyes, as she gestured Sesshoumaru to come in. “By all means.”

Sesshoumaru inclined his head and walked in. He was about to say something, when suddenly his head snapped up, his nostrils flared, and his whole body stiffened.

Without a word, Sesshoumaru strode into the apartment, following his nose.

Bubbling with gleeful excitement, Tsukiko set out after him.

Sesshoumaru halted a couple of yards from the dining table, pale as if he’d seen a ghost.

Tsukiko crossed her arms, waiting to see what was going to happen.

Kagome didn’t notice him at first. Then, just as suddenly as Sesshoumaru had reacted out in the hallway, her knife and fork dropped to the plate with a clatter and her head snapped around to cast a wide-eyed stare over her shoulder.

Kagome’s lips moved, but no sound came out. She turned in her chair, trembling hands rising to cover her mouth, tears gleaming in her eyes.

And then Sesshoumaru was moving, closing the short distance. He dropped to his knees by her chair, gathered the speechless, frozen miko into his arms and squeezed her close to his chest.

Tsukiko’s eyebrows disappeared beneath her sleek bangs. The shock and surprise had been amusing, the tears expected.

Tsukiko had assumed there’d be a strong reaction from Sesshoumaru, given the respect he’d shown towards the miko.

But an open display of affection?

How extraordinary.

Now that sort of behaviour would give Tsukiko _ideas_.

Smiling to herself, Tsukiko decided to skip dinner, and retreated into her office to give Kagome and Sesshoumaru some space.

   


End file.
